Missing You
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Major:OlderBrothershipping BrockxReggie Minor: Comashipping AshxPaul Reggie decides to travel with his little bro to Kanto for the Indigo League. They go to the Pewter Gym and meet someone Reggie's been missing a lot lately. One-Shot


A/N Well here's another BrockxReggie Fic. ^_^ I hope you all like it.

Summary: Reggie decides to travel with his little bro to Kanto for the Indigo League. They start at the Pewter Gym and meet someone Reggie's been missing a lot lately.

Ages:

Brock: 21

Reggie:17

Warnings: Shonen – Ai, I suck at writing Pokemon battles, but I will do the best I can which means I'm just gonna do random attacks that I know or maybe don't know will affect the Pokemon. xD Sorry if it bugs you.

Missing You

Paul and his older brother Reggie had just gotten off of the boat to Kanto. They walked to the nearby Pokemon center and got Paul registered for the Kanto Indigo League. The rested for a bit in the Pokemon center.

"I still don't know why you came with me." Paul said looking to his brother.

Reggie smiled. "I just wanted to clear my mind is all. I also wanted to see how Kanto has changed since the last time I visited."

Paul nodded his head in understanding. Paul had already confessed his feelings for Ash back during the Sinnoh League, so Paul didn't have to worry about anything. Reggie had not confessed his feelings to the dark skinned breeder and was feeling very depressed.

Soon after the Sinnoh league, Brock and Ash had returned to Kanto. Paul knew that Ash and Brock lived in Kanto, but Reggie didn't. Paul also knew Ash lived in Pallet town, but he did not know where Brock lived. Paul really felt bad for his brother but at the same time, he didn't because it was Reggie's own fault for not telling Brock his feelings.

"So, where to first?" Reggie asked.

"I wanted to start at the Cerulean Gym first since it's the closest. I want to see how the water Pokemon at this gym fair against mine." Paul said. (1)

"You're already competitive, Paul." Reggie laughed.

"Well, if Ash beat the few Gym leaders in the Kanto region then why can't I." Paul smirked.

"Is this about your boyfriend again?" Reggie laughed.

"I can't help it Reggie. It ticks me off that Ash was a very experience trainer, and I beat him so... easily." Paul said.

"So, you want to be like Ash?" Reggie asked.

"No, but I want to have the same experience." Paul said.

"Sure, that's understandable." Reggie said. "Are you going to visit him in Pallet?"

"Of course!" Paul yelled out very out of character.

"Okay, okay, no need to yell." Reggie laughed.

Paul realized what he said and blushed brightly. "I mean why wouldn't I. Pallet it really close to Pewter. We're going there second by the way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took Reggie and Paul a few days to reach Cerulean City. Paul was amazed at the large city that looked like an actual city. "This is nothing like Veilstone." Paul said in wonder.

The brothers saw the huge stadium with a giant painted Dewgong on it with the letters Cerulean Gym under it. The brothers walked inside the large gym and came face to face an empty office type room. The two walked down a blue corridor and found the walls were glass. They saw tons of water Pokemon playing and laughing with each other behind the large glass walls in the large aquarium.

"Are you here for a battle?" they heard a girl's voice from behind them.

"My brother, Paul, is here for a battle. My name is Reggie." Reggie said. "You have a large aquarium. The gym is different from the last time I was here."

"I'm Misty, follow me to the arena." Misty said as she walked further down the corridor. "You must have come here a long time ago because the gym was remodeled into a water show stadium a few years ago. I recently became the gym leader last year, but now my sisters and I run the gym together."

"I see." Reggie said and smiled.

The group reached the end of the corridor and Misty led them into the gym stadium. She told Paul to step on the platform. Reggie sat in the large stands next to the arena. Misty and Paul's platforms moved so that they were floating in the water as other platforms already floated around them.

"This will be an official three on three Pokemon Gym battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. Begin!"

"Starmie, come on out!" Misty yelled throwing her Pokeball. Starmie appeared on the closest platform in the water.

"Honchcrow, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as he threw the Pokeball. Honchcrow appeared flying over the large pool of water, and the battle started.

"Honchcrow use Sky Attack!" Paul yelled as his Honchrow glowed brightly and aimed for Starmie.

"Dodge it by jumping in the water, Starmie." Misty yelled. "Tackle it, Starmie!"

Starmie came from out of the water spinning and hit Honchcrow before landing in the water and coming back up for another it.

"Dodge it, then Dark Pulse!" Paul said as the flying Pokemon dodged the on coming attack and then used Dark Pulse.

Starmie was thrown back into the water. "Starmie!" Misty yelled.

Starmie jumped out of the water and landed on a platform. "Use Water Gun!"

"Aerial Ace!" Paul yelled Honchcrow dodged the Water Gun and hit Starmie dead on with the Aerial Ace. Starmie was thrown against the wall, it's jewel blinking.

"Starmie, return." Misty said calling back her Pokemon. "Gyarados, it's your turn!" she yelled as she threw Gyarados' Pokeball.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I present you with the Cascade Badge, Paul." Misty said as she gave the badge to Paul.

"Thanks." Paul said as Misty smiled.

"So, are you planning to visit Ash during your journey here?" Misty asked.

Paul looked at the gym leader in surprise. "How do you know Ash?" he asked.

"I'm a close friend of Ash's. I've known him since the start of his Pokemon journey, and I've talked to him recently; he won't stop talking about you." Misty smiled.

"I see." Paul smiled slightly. "Thanks for the battle."

Reggie and Paul made their way out of the large city to Pewter City. The pair soon arrived in the bustling town. They spotted the simple rock gym as they entered the city and walked straight towards it. The large wooden double doors opened and they walked into the dark gym.

"Who's there?" they heard a voice as a light turned on.

The brothers looked to the front of the gym and were surprised at who they saw. "Brock?" the two said.

Brock was sitting cross-legged on a flat rock. "Reggie? Paul? What are you two doing here?"

"I'm continuing my Pokemon journey here in Kanto." Paul said. "I'm here for a gym battle."

"Why are you here, Brock?" Reggie asked.

"You know Ash is here, would you like to go see him." Brock smiled.

Paul's eyes brightened and Reggie frowned as he was ignored. "Can I?"

"Of course, follow me you two." Brock said.

Paul followed happily as Reggie lagged behind sadly. They followed Brock into a brightly lit home. "We have visitors you guys!" Brock yelled.

A few seconds later Ash, along with Brock's nine brothers and sisters ran out to greet him. "Wow, Brock you have a lot of siblings." Reggie said.

"Yea." Brock said. "Ash. Someone's here to see you!"

Reggie become even more depressed at Brock ignoring him for the second time. Reggie smiled as he saw his brother making out with his boyfriend.

"Hey, Ash." Reggie said.

"Hey, Reggie, it's been a while." Ash replied as he pulled Paul into a tight hug.

Brock tended to the needs of his little siblings and stood up offering the brothers refreshments. Brock ignored Reggie for the rest of the day. Reggie became sadder and sadder as the day went by. Brock had offered them a guest room to stay in for the night, so Paul and him can have a battle in the morning. Paul couldn't refuse since Ash was there and ended up leaving Reggie alone in the room soon after.

Reggie laid on the bed, the covers on him and unshed tears in his eyes. 'What did I do to make him ignore me like this.' he thought as he hiccuped slightly, causing the tears in his eyes to fall. Reggie cried silently to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brock had just finished putting his siblings to bed and was walking to his room. He could hear the moans of Ash and Paul in their room and hoped they wouldn't be too loud tonight. He thought about the day and smiled as Reggie's face came to his mind. 'Reggie was acting odd today. I wonder what was wrong.' Brock thought.

Brock decided to talk to Reggie and stopped at his door to knock. He stopped mid-knock when he heard some sobs come from the room door. Brock opened the door quietly and found Reggie crying in his sleep. He was just about to get Paul for help when he heard Reggie begin to talk.

"What did I do wrong?" Brock heard Reggie ask. "I knew I should have told him before he left. Now, I've lost him for good."

Brock walked toward the bed and kneeled on the ground. He took Reggie's hand in his and softly stroked it.

"I knew I should have told... Brock... that... I... love...him." Reggie murmured as he fell into a deep sleep.

Brock looked at the younger boy in shock and quickly ran from the room. He closed his room door and slid down it. He put his head in his hands in confusion. 'How could he love me, he can do so much better. Well, I guess it's like how I love him.' Brock thought. 'Why was he crying? Why did he think he lost me?'

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why are you here, Brock?" Reggie asked._

_"You know Ash is here, would you like to see him?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Wow, Brock, you have a lot of siblings." Reggie said._

_"Yea, Ash there's someone here to see you!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Is there anything I can help you with?" Reggie asked. _

_"No, I'm fine, just go in the living room and wait." _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"So how has your dream of being the greatest breeder been going?" Reggie asked._

_"Okay." Brock said as he walked away to tend to another Pokemon._

**END FLASHBACK **

'Oh no! No! No! No! I've been ignoring him all day!' Brock screamed in his head.

Brock ran back into Reggie's room to find him cleaning off his face from the dry tears streaks just waking up. Reggie jumped as the door slammed open, and he blushed when he saw Brock.

"Is there something wrong, Brock?" Reggie asked shyly.

Brock walked up to the bed and straight to Reggie. He pushed Reggie onto the bed and kissed him full on the mouth. Reggie looked at the breeder in surprise before he closed his eyes and kissed back. Reggie pulled back after a while and blushed brightly as he used the large blanket to cover his face.

"Why are you hiding?" Brock laughed as he pulled the blanket away.

"Is this some kind of trick, Brock?" Reggie asked as his hands clenched around the blanket.

Brock laughed. "Of course not, why would I want to trick you?" Brock said as he tried to pull Reggie into another kiss.

Reggie pulled away and looked at his hands. "What's wrong, Reggie, I thought- I thought you loved me."

Reggie looked up in surprise. "Where did you hear that from?!" Reggie yelled.

"From you a few minutes ago, you were talking in your sleep and said you loved me." Brock said quietly. "I love you, too." brock said as he gripped Reggie's shoulders tightly.

Reggie froze. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Reggie whispered.

Brock brought his hands to cup Reggie's round face. "Of course not, I love you, Reggie, really." Brock said as he softly kissed the younger boy's lips.

Reggie smiled into the kiss and kissed back. "I love you too."

The pair broke out of their kiss in surprise at the shoots and applause that came from the door. Ash, Paul, and all of Brock's siblings had witnessed the whole conversation and went to congratulate the newly formed couple.

"See, I told you, big brother." Paul smirked. "You should have told him."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Reggie smiled and kissed Brock again.

A/N Well there's another BrockxReggie fic. I hoped you all liked it. Please review. Thanks ^_^


End file.
